Tritamago
.]] Il '''Tritamago' (メイジマッシャー, Meijimasshā) è un arma ricorrente nella serie Final Fantasy. Di solito si presenta come una daga o una spada di piccole dimensioni. Il nome "Tritamago" è dovuto al fatto che questa spada è l'incubo di qualunque essere lanciamagie, in quanto può infliggere lo status Mutismo, oltre al danno ordinario. Apparizioni ''Final Fantasy Il '''Tritamago' è un coltello introdotto nei rifacimenti dell'originale, Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary, in cui è scovabile nei livelli inferiori della Baia dei sussurri ''Final Fantasy IV Qui il '''Tritamago' è una daga nascosta nella Caverna delle Silfidi. Causa il doppio dei danni ai nemici Stregoni e conferisce un bonus di +5 all'intelligenza, oltre a 35 punti d'Attacco e 42 di Precisione. Casualmente, può lanciare Novox. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Il '''Tritamago' riappare da Final Fantasy IV con le stesse statistiche. ''Final Fantasy V Il '''Tritamago' è un coltello trovabile a Jachol. Ha una possibilità casuale di infliggere lo status Novox ad ogni attacco. ''Final Fantasy IX Il '''Tritamago' è l'arma più celebre di Gidan e gli insegna le abilità Gambe! e Spot. Può essere comprato a Dali, oppure trovato in un baule nella Caverna di Ghiaccio. Può essere subito rubato da Kalò all'inizio del gioco. Il Tritamago è diventato il marchio di Gidan. ''Final Fantasy X Qualunque spada di Tidus la cui abilità di supporto è ATT Mutismo cambierà il proprio nome in '''Tritamago'. Tale abilità è installabile consumando 20 Mina Tacet. il Tritamago può essere acquistato alla modica cifra di 120.375 guil sul Monte Gagazet dopo essere entrati in possesso della Fahrenheit. Le altre armi che il govane Ronso vende hanno tutte lo stesso effetto e sono: Asta Eufemia per Yuna, Raccoglimento per Wakka, Antiwizard di Rikku, Cait Sith Mute di Lulu, Silencia per Auron e Mage Hunter per Kimahri. ''Final Fantasy XII Il '''Tritamago' è una daga acquistabile a Rabanastre, Bhujerba, la Fortezza di Nalbina e nel Passaggio di Barheim per soli 700 guil. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Il '''Tritamago' è un tipo di spada è può essere acquistata nel capitolo primo dopo il duello contro Milleuda Folles al Covo dei Briganti, sebbene possa essere ottenuto sin da prima da un Ladro, rubandogliela. E' un'arma relativamente debole, ma può infliggere lo status Mutismo ad ogni attacco. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Il '''Tritamago' è un fioretto acquistabile ed è un arma esclusiva delle seguenti classi: Schermitore, Mago Rosso ed Elementalista. Solo gli Schermitori apprenderanno l'abilità Mana strike, colpo che diminuisce gli MP nemici. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Il '''Tritamago' è un fioretto acquistabile ed è un arma esclusiva delle stesse classi del gioco precedente. Ogni abilità insegnata dall'arma accresce la percentuale di vittoria contro i maghi. Gli Schermitori apprenderanno ancora Mana strike, il Mago Rosso apprenderà Shell e l'Elementalista Rombo di tuono, capace di arrecare danni magici e lo status negativo Mutismo, come la maggior parte dei Tritamaghi negli altri titoli. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Il '''Tritamago' è un artefatto ed accresse la Forza Fisica di 1 Punto. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Mage Masher is a level 15 Dagger that provides +14 Attack and is bought for 102 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Gidan utilizza in combattimento le due inseparabili '''Tritamago', che può congiungere in un Organix, la seconda spada bi-lama ottenibile nel gioco originale. Il Tritamago appare anche come daga di livello 22 e, quando equipaggiata, un personaggio inizia un combattimento con la barra EX già piena del 15%. Galleria File:FFIV Mage Masher.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' File:FFIVDS Mage Masher.png|''Final Fantasy IV DS'' File:Magemash.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' File:Mage MasherFFX11.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' Categoria:Armi